


Birthday Wish

by fmpsimon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jean kirschtein - Freeform, jean x mikasa, jeankasa - Freeform, mikasa ackermann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Jean gets an unexpected surprise on his birthday.





	

            Jean stared out the window, resting his chin on his hand.  The sun was shining outside, birds were singing, but he couldn’t shake his bad mood.  He was a year older today and, although his birthday had never been a big deal, he felt glum.  They didn’t have much, but every year, his mother would save up enough to make him a small birthday cake.  She would place a candle in the center and tell him a wish.  For years, he blew out the candle and made the same wish.  But the truth was, his mother was probably dead.  And there were no more cakes, no more candles, and no more wishes.

            “Tch.”  He looked out the window.  The others were having some kind of…picnic or something.  They had invited him, of course.  He had said no.  And now he regretted it.  Just a little.  They looked like they were enjoying themselves.  Connie and Sasha were being idiots as usual, pretending to swordfight with their utensils.  Armin was lost in one of the many tomes he had acquired.  Jean eyes darkened as they passed over Eren…he looked like he was sleeping.  That bastard wouldn’t know a good thing if it slapped him in the face.  His heart jumped into his throat when he saw Mikasa.  Her back was to him, and her shiny black hair cascaded over her delicate, yet strong shoulders.  Huh, she was even wearing a dress.  God, she was beautiful.  If only she would just turn around…

            Their eyes locked.  His eyes widened and he turned away.  How long had he been daydreaming like that?  He covered his eyes with his hands, embarrassed.  After a moment, he chanced looking back out the window.  She wasn’t looking at him anymore, because she had disappeared entirely.  He panicked.  Where had she gone?

            The floorboard creaked behind him and Mikasa stepped inside.  “Why don’t you join us?”

            Jean turned around slowly in his chair, trying to be as nonchalant as possible as she walked towards him.  “Hm?  No, I’m fine.”

            She raised an eyebrow.  “So, all that gazing out the window…?”

            He chuckled.  “I was lost in thought.  Strategizing, you know.  Can’t afford to slack off.”

            A small smile spread across her lips.  He melted; _he_ had made Mikasa smile.  “Sasha said it was your birthday.”

            “Tch, she doesn’t know when to shut her mouth,” he grumbled.  “Er, I mean, she mentioned that, huh?”

            She nodded.  “The picnic was supposed to be in your honor, but since you didn’t want to come…”  She pulled a small plate from behind her back.  A small slice of white cake with an even smaller candle in it sat on the plate.  She set the plate down in front of him and lit the candle.  “Make a wish,” Mikasa said, watching him.

            Jean blinked, utterly shocked by their kindness and the effort they had made for something as silly as his birthday.  He shut his eyes and made a wish, swiftly blowing out the candle.  He looked up at her.  “Thank you, Mikasa.”

            “Everyone helped.”  She paused.  “Maybe you’ll join us the next time we’re able to enjoy a nice day like this.”  He nodded, still stunned.  “Happy Birthday, Jean,” she said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.  Then she leaned down and kissed his cheek.  Without another word, she was gone.

            He stared after her.  After all these years, his wish had finally come true.


End file.
